Alpha and omega High school life
by Alphawolfben
Summary: This story was inspired by NFS lover who made the A&O high school story i thought id do my own Warning there is some swearing lemons maybe in later chapters. Humphrey and Ben go to jasper high school there crush's go as well what will happen will they get the girls of there dreams or will something or someone try to destroy it.
1. Normal day at jasper high

**Alpha And Omega: High school Life**

Chapter 1 Normale School Day

It was 7:30 in the morning a dark and light grey wolf came out of the kitchen and lay at the table as a red and grey wolf came out and sat at the other end of the table as well.

"Come on Humphrey we got to get to school by half past nine" The red and grey wolf said eating his bacon. "Yeah i know Ben don't rush me" Humphrey said to his older brother finshing his breakfast off "I still can't see how you can eat it all in one go" Ben said seeing his brothers mouth full of breakfast "Actully don't say" Ben said finshing his off as well as they both set out for Jasper park high school which was 15 minutes away from there house.

Soon they got to school and met up with Mooch, Salty and Shakey "Yo Humphrey" Salty shouted giveing him respect "Your freinds are so embrassing bro" Ben said chuckling "Very funny Ben go find Cando and Hutch" Humphrey said walking to his pals whilst Ben walked into school with everyone else. "So what are you guys doing here" Humphrey asked his 3 freinds "Waiting for you to come duh" Shakey said "Oh yeah like i did'nt know that" Humphrey said laghing as a Chevolte Corvette drove into the car park and out stepped three wolves one with amber eyes and gold fur one with white fur and purple eyes and the last one with Red fur and blue eyes.

The boys saw Humphrey looking at the golden furred wolf walking into school "Shes so hot" Humphrey though "HEY! Humphrey" Mooch said snapping Humphrey out of his daydream "rember shes Garths" Salty said to him "Hey where freinds since 2nd grade and only becuase she has a boyfreind dosn't mean i can't talk to her" Humphrey said in his own defence "Yeah but we know you have a massive crush on her" Shakey said as he shut his muzzel "shhhh her sisters are still her you fools" Humphrey said watching Kates sisters walk in.

Meanwhile inside Ben was talking to Hutch "No Ben the answer is 45" Hutch said Ben and Hutch had been like Kate and Humphrey best buds since 2nd grade and always Protected each other or even Humphrey at some points "Okay so it is Hutch" Ben replaied a bit annoyed just as Kate and her two sisters came past "Hey Ben where's Humphrey today" Kate said stopping next to them. "Oh hi Kate he was outside with Salty, Mooch and Shakey" Ben answered "ah well if you see him tell him i need to talk to him" Kate said as a red and white male wolf came over "OI! Ben back off my girl" The male said "Garth chill i was just talking to him" Kate said Kissing his cheek "Okay but still im watching you Ben" Garth said walking away with Kate. "So Ben you exited for this weekend" Lilly asked "I sure am your sisters big 18 so to speak" Ben said jokeing "Yeah and your invited" The red female said "Really cool" Ben replaied "Yeah Kayley here begged you to come" Lilly said makeing her sister blush "Oh come on Lilly" Kayley said dragging her off. Ben watched as they went "Ooo Bens in love" Hutch said "Which one the red or white one" Candu asked Ben smacked him around the head "You should know silly" Ben said as him and Hutch laghed.

By this time period 1 had just started Humphrey's first lesson was business he didnt have any of his mates expect Kate in his lesson most of the guys though it was werid Humphrey and Kate being a pair since Garth was protective of her. "Moring Kate" Humphrey said moveing over for her to sit down "Moring to you to" Kate said winking at him "Oh Kate happy birthday" Humphrey said "Humphrey you silly boy its not till saturday" Kate said laghing "I just thought id say since im not comeing" Humphrey said logging onto his laptop. " Humphrey of cource you are comeing your my best freind" Kate said "Oh isnt Garth your best bud" Humphrey said makeing a joke "Now Humphrey only because hes comeing dosnt mean im not gonner talk to you" Kate said as they started to get on with there business corcework.

The first 3 periods went quick and it was soon lunchtime Ben was with Kate, Lilly and Kayley waiting for Humphrey to come and join them since they always eated togther. About 3 minutes later Humphrey walked in and lay next to Ben and Kate. "Hey sorry im late" Humphrey said "Its fine Humphrey" Kate said hugging him. As they where hugging Garth and 3 of his mates walked in Kayley and Lilly saw them "Erm guys GUYS" Kayley said "Ben looked behind him and saw Garth. "HUMPHREY STOP HUGGING HER!" Garth roared as everyone turned around to see what was going on. "Garth its not like that" Kate tried to explain but Garth ignored her "Come on if you like her so much fight me for her" Garth knew Humphrey wasnt as strong as his brother was and would be a easy target.

But before Garth could hit Humphrey Ben pushed him back "If you wanna get to my brother you have to get past me you little prick" Ben said. Garth made a punch to scare Ben but he did not move an inch "You dare" Ben thretend makeing a defencive stand agisnt him "Ha what you gonner do Ben theres one of you and four of us" Liam said "Worng" Someone said as Hutch and Cando had seen this and gone to help them. "And me" Humphrey said evan though he knew he wouldnt be too good agisnt Garth he could still fight "Garth forget it lets go" Jack said as they walked off.

"Okay shows over guys back to what you where doing" Hutch said walking off Kate had left the canteen to find Garth "Oh that Garth makes me wanna kill him" Lilly said as Ben looked at her "Why you say that shes your sisters shes happy" Ben asked "Yeah but still Ben he never comes around like you and Humphrey hes taken her on 2 dates in 1 year" Kayley said "Its like he's useing her" Lilly said as they headed to class "Oh ive got Kate again for History oh joy" Humphrey though thinking Kate was gonner kill his brother and not want to be freinds anymore.

Humphrey walked into lesson and sat next to Kate "Hey Humphrey" Kate smiled "Hey you still talking to me then" Humphrey asked shocked "Yeah you still comeing to my party" Kate asked hopefully "Sure will i got you a gift anyways" Humphrey said smileing "Oh what is it" Kate asked exitedly "Ah now Kate that would be telling" Humphrey said as they got on with there work.


	2. Birthday party

**Alpha And Omega High School Life**

Chapter 2 The Birthday Party

It was now saturday Kates birthday Ben and Humphrey had got her diffrent presents Ben had got her the newest perfume in Jasper park but Humphrey had kept his secrete from Ben. "Bro let me see what it is" Ben asked trying to grab it "No bro hands off" Humphrey laghed "Ill kill you then for it" Ben said "NO DAVID NO DAVID" Humphrey laghed as Ben chased him out to the car to drive to Kate's house.

When they got there cars where parked up at her house was a mashion since her dad Winston was a big part of the RAF and got alot of money "No wounder Garth likes her" Ben said as Humphrey looked around for a spot to park. When they got one they walked into the party as they walked in they saw all there freinds haveing beers and laghing "Oh boy Ben watch it drunk mates ben" Humphrey questioned and saw him looking at a picture of a spitfire on the wall. Humphrey rolled his eyes "Ben what if Winston sees" Humphrey though to himself as he walked over to his freinds. "Great peice of tech isnt it Ben" Winston said walking up "Yes sir sure is" ben replaied looking at Kayley talking to Candu "Beautiful planes arnt they" Winston asked "Sure are sir wouldnt have it any other way" Ben said walking off to not bother Kates farther.

"So wheres the birthday girl" Shakey asked "She's getting ready then opeing the gifts" Lilly said as Ben put Humphrey and his own on a table with the others Just then a spotlight shone on a golden wolf with a red dress everyone was in shock even Winston "Erm Ben who's that" Humphrey asked as Ben looked at him then at Kayley and slapped his paw on his face "You bafun" Ben said

It had been 20 minutes into opeing her presents there was only 3 left which where Garths, Bens and Humphreys. Kate opened Bens "Thanks Ben i wanted to try this perfume out for a while" Kate smiled as Ben saluteded her "mam" Ben said as everyone burst out laghing. Just then the DJ spoke though a microphone "Now for our last two gifts from Garth and Humphrey Kate opened Garths to see he had got her a pair of dimound earings "Thanks hun" Kate said kisseing him "Anything for my angel" Garth shouted smileing. "Now just for Humphreys" The DJ said Kate did'nt expect anything too expensive but when she unboxed the present she was shocked as she showed everyone a golden necklace with a heart saying best freinds for all time in it Ben looked at Humphrey and said "You dog" Ben said and started cheering hopeing he wasnt the only one as other wolves joined in but when they turned around they saw Garth and Humphrey had gone. "Oh no not on my birthday" Kate though as everyone ran outside "Excuse me pardon me watch it" Ben said getting though the crowed to see Garth hitting his brother "Think your so better then me huh" Garth said kicking Humphreys head Kate saw this and was shocked "Everyone get back" Winston said as he had come out as well to see the fight Ben went in rage "Okay guys id move Bens inraged" Hutch said knowing what Ben was like "H h help" Humphrey tried to say but too weak "How weak Kate would never like you in that way" Garth said

Ben ran and tackeld Garth to the floor "Humphrey RUN!" Ben shouted holding him off as Humphrey ran off but feel to the ground Garth had pulled Ben off and started to hit Ben again as everyone just watched shocked "IVE GOT GARTH!" Ben said pushing him off so hard that he slid in the mud Humphrey got up and sped off not even looking at anyone Ben and Garth where brawling until Eve came into the fight "IM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE STOP!" Eve rored everyone ran back inside "BEN GARTH LEAVE" Eve said walking away.

Kate looked at her earrings and threw them into a bin and put the necklace on "This is the worst birthday ever" Kate said Ben overheard this and walked off sad that her brothers best freinds biggest day was runined.


	3. You can get better

**Alpha Ans Omega High School Life**

Chapter 3 you can get better

Humphrey was at home sorting himself out as Ben walked in "Humphrey are you okay" Ben said as he walked in to see Humphrey "Hey bro" Humphrey said looking in bad shape "Bro need help" Ben said helping him bandge himself up "Is Kate upset" Humphrey asked "Yeah she said its her worst birthday but it isnt your fault" Ben said seeing humphrey crying "HEY! listen to me everyone was saying that your presnet was the best gift of the party" Ben said "Really" Humphrey said shocked now more then hurt "Yeah and also she threw the earrings in the bin and put your necklace on" Ben said "Wow thats good anyways im going to bed night" Humphrey said as they both went to sleep.

The party was now over at Kate's she was in her room thinking about Garth "How could he do this to me" She though as Lilly and Kayley came in to comfort there older sister. "Kate whats the matter" Lilly asked "Its Garth how could he buy me earings i have hundred of them" Kate sniffeld "I think that necklace is very nice" Kayley said "I know right but it was 200 pounds" Kate said "Who got you something for 200 pounds" Winston said walking in "Humphrey dad bought me this 200 pound necklace" Kate said showing him her necklace "Wow thats actual gold with real dimonds Kate" Winston said. "Okay now im jelous" The girls said lagheing.

Just then Kates cell phone rang it was Ben "Ben how's Humphrey" Kate asked "Not good i think he's staying off for a while he's really scared of Garth now" Ben explained hangging up "Kate can i give you some advice" Winston said "Sure dad" Kate said as her sisters went to there rooms "I think Humphreys better" Winston said shutting the door.

Kate was left to think when her phone got a text from Hutch saying " Watch this video" When she looked she saw it had been uploaded 10 minutes ago and showed Garth makeing out with another girl from her school this broke Kate's heart "Worst night ever" she thought


	4. I missed you Humphrey

**Alpha And Omega High School Life**

Chapter 4 I missed you

It had been three weeks since Humphrey had gone back to high school many of his freinds tried too call him but he never answered his phone evan to kate. Ben was on the breaking point and now knew Kate wanted Humphrey and was gonner try to get Humphrey to go out with her. "Humphrey wheo" Ben said seeing his brother was now taller and looked more powerful "Ben no i need to be better few more weeks bro then i can stand up agisnt Garth" Humphrey begged. "Look Kates needs to talk to you okay your going on a date" Ben said walking upstairs.

"Ben i can't she hates me now after her birthday" Humphrey shouted "No she dosn't she misses you Kayleys even told me three times today so your going" Ben said "Fine what time" Humphrey said sounding annoyed. Humphrey had been off for three weeks so that if Garth tried to attack him again he would have more of a effect on him but he did have to talk to Kate it wasnt fair on her so he got changed into his blue shirt and black trousers and went to his camro ss and drove for Kates house.

Soon Humphrey got to Kates house and walked up to the door and knocked four times when Lilly came to the door "Wheo Humphrey you look diffrent" Lilly said shocked Humphrey just laghed yeah "Kate your dates here" Lilly shouted as Kate came down "Lilly i told you its just a freindly night out" Kate said when she saw Humphrey "Humphrey well you look handsome" Kate said blushing. "Let's get going Kate we need to talk" Humphrey said opening the door for her "Thanks Humphrey" Kate said happily before getting into the car and driveing off.

They had been driveing for 5 minutes without talking and Kate thought to break the silance "So Humphrey what we gonner do tonight" Kate asked "Well where going to this surprise" Humphrey was about to give the surpriese away but stopped before he said the last part. "Awww you tease" Kate said giggleing then she saw Humphreys strong body "I must say im shocked you look so strong now" Kate said putting her paw on his holding it which shocked Humphrey but didnt say anything. They soon arrived at a big building which was a resturant and was very expsenive. Kate and Humphrey got out of the car and walked in and went to the very top a guard was standing in the doorway "Tickets sir" He asked politely as Humphrey handed him the tickets "Very good sir right this way" As the guard took him to there table and sat down Kate was in shock at the place.

"Humphrey this is empressive thank you" Kate said thankfully "So Kate tell me how are things in school" Humphrey asked before Kate burst into tears "Its horrible" Kate answered Garths dumped me and now everyones ganging up on me because im single Bens been doing his best to protect me but its not enough" Kate said not calming down as Humphrey ran to her side "shhh shh Kate im here and comeing into school tommow no ones doing this to you" Humphrey conforted her holding her hand "Im sorry can we go home" Kate said still upset "Sure i dont want you upset all night come on" Humphrey said takeing her back to the car and takeing her to her home.

As Kate got to her door Eve walked out past her to Humphrey as Winston hugged her daughter as Lilly and Kayley came to hug her as well "Kate whats worng what happend" Winston asked "Yeah give me a reason not to rip Humphreys head off" Eve said growling at Humphrey "No mom its Garth and school not him" Kate sais sighing about to tell them what happend with Garth. "Well one of my mates showed me this video" Kate said showing them Garth makeing out with another girl at school makeing Winston, Eve and Humphrey go mad. "Eve dareling don't" Winston said knowing what she would do "Dont worrie Winston im just going to let off steam" Eve was saying till she heard Humphreys car speed off.

"Humphrey" Kate said seeing him race off "Kate get to bed we will sort it tommow" Winston said as her sisters took her to her room. Kate sat in her room and text Humphrey he didnt text back for 2 hours when she heard her phone ring she picked it up to see the text was from Humphrey. It said "Gonner show Garth not to mate with another wolf" It said as she was shocked knowing what he was doing at first she was scared but also flatterd that he would stand up to Garth for her. She went downstairs to Winston since she could talk abotu Humphrey with him Eve and Winston where watching a TV show as she came down. "Dad can we talk" Kate said a bit nervous "Of cource lets go into the dinineing room" Winston said walking in with Kate.

"So Kate whats worng" Winston asked her oldest daughter "Well you know Ben likes the air force" Kate asked trying to avoid the actual reason she asked to talk to her dad "Yes i do and let me guess you want him to join it" Winston said before Kate could open her mouth "Ill see what i can do for him but i know your not on about Ben whats with Humphrey" Winston asked since he could read her daughter like a book. "Well Humphreys gonner fight Garth" Kate said sighing


	5. The fight for Kate

Alpha and omega high school years

Chapter 4 The fight of love

Winston was shocked to hear that Humphrey was gonner fight Garth for her daughter. "Well Kate all i can say is let him" Winston said "DAD HE'LL GET HIMSELF KILLED" Kate shouted. "Don't worrie he will do fine let him he needs to" Winston said comforting Kate as she went back upstairs to sleep.

Next day at school Humphrey was talking to Hutch and Ben about Peral Harbour "No Hutch peral harbour was in 1941 not 1930" Ben said knowing alot about it since he watched the movie alot "He's right Hutch it was in 1941" Humphrey said as Garth ran and slammed Humphreys head into his locker makeing a dint in it "Garth what the hell you doing" Hutch said "Shut your face Hutch he deserves it" Garth snapped as Humphrey turned around and slammed Garth with force shocking him everyone was shocked since a crowed had already formed no one had ever seen Garth get hit he was too hard to hit but Humphrey got a hit "Well looks like youve got stronger but that wont save you from dateing Kate" Garth shouted as everyone started whispering about it "YOU CAN TALK YOU LITTLE CHEATER" Humphrey shouted as Kate and her two sisters ran up to the frount of the crowed "What you talking" Garth replied trying to throw a puch but Humphrey counted and elbowed his stoumuch "Oh you should of seen how upset she was lastnight" Humphrey fummed since he was so mad at him Garth looked at him with a stare like you dare and ill murder you "Oh yes you had it with another wolf and dont diny it" Humphrey said as he said this the next thing Garth did was shocking even to the teachers and Kates parents who had been talking about the current trouble between the 2 boys and Kate.

As Humphrey said it Garth pulled out a M1911 pistol and aimed it at Humphreys head "You know im sick and bloody tired of you little shit get this though your skull she LOVES ME NOT A LITTLE WOLF LIKE YOU ARE" Garth shouted to his face "Now goodbye Humphrey" Garth said smileing. Ben then had a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

The wolves had gone as Ben and Humphrey ran to there family "Ben look after your brother no matter what he needs you" There farther said "You are both so wounderful and we love you never forget boys" There mom said before dieing

**END FLASHBACK**

"NO!" Ben shouted running into Garth and grabing the pistol "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BRO" Ben shouted everyone did not know Ben had such rage. Winston walked up to him "Ben calm it" Winston asked makeing him drop the gun "Your better then him come on" Winston said walking him out of the school. Humphrey picked Garth up about to finsh him "Go on do it kill me like i nearly could" Garth said closeing his eyes Humphrey looked at Kate and looked at Garth "Im not like you" Humphrey said throwing him to the ground and walking to his car and about to drive off until Kate ran up. "Humphrey get out the car please" Kate asked hopeing he would and Humphrey did as he got out she hugged him tight. "You know you never seem to surprise me" Kate said smileing "Come on you can chill with me at home" Kate said getting into his car.

When they got to Kates house her dads car was outside "Wounder where Ben and dad is" Kate asked Humphrey "Not sure lets look in the garden" Humphrey said as they entered the back garden "Not here" Kate said as they heard something comeing as two supreme spitfire flew over the house, "Looks like Bens got a job with the RAF" Kate said smileing "Yeah he always liked planes" Humphrey said as they went to Kates room.


	6. Kate's bedroom

Alpha and omega high school years

Chpater 6 Kate's bedroom

When Humphrey got to Kates bedroom they saw the spitfires fly overhead again and fly over to the airport "They'll be awhile Humphrey" Kate said smileing since she now had some alone time with her freind. "Yeah looks like it which is good no i mean" Humphrey had just messed up badly but Kate just giggled at him. Kate switched on the TV and it was on a romance movie where two people where kissing after they just said they loved each other as she saw Humphrey was moveing his paws she knew this meant he was nervous. "Humphrey why you so nervous" Kate asked holding his paw makeing Humphrey blush but didnt remove his paw.

"Kate erm" Humphrey was saying looking into her eyes "Well looks like you like my fur your holding my paw" Kate said smileing loveingly next thing she did to Humphrey shocked him as she licked his cheek "Erm Kate ahh" Humphrey was saying before fainting as Ben and the others walked in. "Kate what happend to Humphrey" Kayley asked resting her head on Ben's shoulder "Well i licked his cheek and he fainted" Kate said giggling. "Erm Kayley whys your head on Ben's shoulder" Lilly asked her sister "Oh well Ben here asked me out" Kayley said smileing "You never said Kayley" Winston said "Well he just said it dad silly" Kayley said hanging on to ben tight. "Well can you get out" Kate said trying to not sound rude. "Of cource Kate" Eve said walking downstairs with Winston "See you later sis Ben come on" Kayley said kissing his cheek "I can't get use to that" Ben said makeing Lilly and her laugh as they walked away shutting the door behind them. Soon after Humphrey woke up next to Kate "Hey sleepy" Kate giggled "Hey Kate what happend" Humphrey asked getting up "I licked your cheek and you fainted" Kate said licking his cheek again "Don't you dare faint Mr" Kate said Humphrey didn't and just chuckled.

A few mile's away a group of wolves where watching the house they all had assualt rifles and sniper's "Sir do we attack" one of them said "No not yet rember Garth only want's the two boy's killed no one else" The leader said "We will get them tommow" another one said "Yes rookie tommow Ben and Humphrey die" The leader said in a very evil tone


	7. The attack on the high school

Alpha and omega high school years

Chapter 7 The attack on Ben and Humphrey

"Hey Ben come on" Humphrey called his brother who came running downstairs "Sorry bro overslept" Ben said still getting dressed "Wow what did you and Kayley do last night" Humphrey asked "You'll never know bro it's between her and me" Ben said walking out the door with him and setting off to jasper park high school not knowing what was going to happen.

Meanwhile at jasper park RAF HQ Winston had got a phone call from one of his mate's who was flying a F22 over the high school "Yes sam what is it" Winston said over the mobile phone "Sir i think the school is under attack" Sam said as Winston got out of his seat "What make's you say that" Winston said getting worried since his three daughters where there. "There's an armoed truck following a camero" Sam said" "Oh no that's Ben and Humphrey Sam get your squadron air born" Winston commanded " Why sir" Sam asked "Someone trying to assinate Ben and Humphrey" Winston replied putting the phone down and running out gett ing 10 soilders ready for a firefight just as three F35's took off to join Sam in the air.

Ben and Humphrey had just arrived at school as Kayley walked over to Ben Hey sweetheart" Kayley said kissing his cheek "Hey Kayley" Ben said hugging her Humphrey just walked over to Ben and his pals "Humphrey what happend with them two" Hutch asked "Oh there dateing" Kate said "wait dateing" Candu said as he pumped into Hutch "Guys calm down" Shakey said as he and the others laghed. Just as the bell rang "Time for school Ben" Kayley said holding his hand "Yeah sure is come on" Ben answerd as both of them and there freind's walked into the school to start there lesson's. "Now move in men" Jame's said as he and 5 others moved in towards the school.

"Kayley is there a problem" Her teacher asked "No miss" Kayley said looking at Ben " Then stay focused" The teacher said "oh buzz off you" Ben though as a shot was heard and a bullet went though there teachers brain killing her dead "HOLY SHIT" Humphrey shouted "EVERYBODY DOWN" Hutch said as everyone ducked "Ben im scared" Kayley said "Shhh hun it's okay" Ben said comforting her "IS IT HELL WHERE BEING SHOT AT YOU STUPID WOLF" one of the other wolves said. Just then Humphrey saw a soilder climb into the classroom "Stay down damn it" Candu said as the soilder got close to the student's Ben got ready to jump him "Babe don't" Kayley scared for him until Ben kissed her then he grabed the soilders gun "Hey what the hell" the soidler said "knock knock" Bens aid and shot his legs the soilder cried in pain "Ben did you kill him" Kate said shocked "No just shot his legs as 2 more soilders came in "OPEN FIRE" they said "Scrap" everyone said "RUN GUYS I'LL COVER YOU" Bens shouted returning fire on them and running out as well. All the students left the building running home or to get help Kayley,Kate,Humphrey stayed with Ben who got behind a wall shooting the soilders "Kate if we die i need you to know that" Humphrey was about to say until Kate put her finger on his lips "shut up and kiss me Humphrey" Kate said wrapping her arms around him and snogging him "Man wish my dad was here" Kayley said as the soilders got closer to them "DAMN FUCK IM OUT OF AMMO" Ben said "Kayley i love you" Ben said kissing her. Just then two missles blew up a door and two F35's in hover mode started to shoot the soilder's killing them just as Winston and the 10 RAF soilders ran into the school just as 6 elite soilders came into the corridor "GET THEM" the elite soilder said as both sides started fireing at each other One of the F35's aided them until it was shot down by an RPG "Kayley Kate you okay" Winston said hugging her daughters "Where fine dad thanks to Humphrey" Kate said winking at him "Where's Ben" Winston asked seeing him chargeing the elite soilders takeing two down "Cover Ben men" as the soilders went to help Ben "Ben time to go bro" Humphrey shouted as the soilders cleaned up the mess.


	8. After the firefight

Alpha and omega high school years

Chapter 8 The aftermath

Eve and Lilly had been out shopping for the day when they heard about the shooting they had drove to check on there family they found Kate,Kayley and Winston talking to a soilder. Kate Kayley" Eve shouted hugging her daughters "Sis you okay they didn't shoot you" Lilly asked her older sisters "There fine you two thank's to Ben and Humphrey" Winston said seeing Kate and Humphrey chatting and kissing. "So Humphrey and Kate are dateing i see" Eve said smileing "Yeah mom where dateing" Kate said clinging to Humphrey.

"Wait where's Ben dad where's my boy" Kayley asked a bit scared "He's over there near the ambulance" Winston said "AMBULANCE" they all said at the same time running over to him. "Bro whats wrong" Humphrey said checking him seeing his brother in pain "Ben your shot" Lilly said "Yeah Lilly protecting arghhhh" Ben said since the pain was so much "Ben why did u have to" Kayley asked kissing him "To make sure the people i care about live"Ben said wimpering "Mom dad can i go with him he need's me" Kayley asked "Of cource dear you go with your boyfreind" Eve said kissing en on the head as he was taken to hospital.

About 25 minute's later they found out Ben was going to be okay just needed to stay in for a few days and rest. "Im so greatful to your brother Humphey" Kate said with her arms around Humphrey "Well he did do the work" Humphrey laughed "Nah you did as well" Kate said kissing him just as they did Garth walked over "Well well well look who we got here beauty and the beast oh look no brother" Garth smirked "Piss off Garth your not wanted here" Lilly said "Oh i know i just came to say i heard about Ben and im pissed that he didn't fucking die but im glad he's away so i can fisnh his little brother off" Garth said in a evil tone "Ready for death bitch" Garth said ready to fight


	9. Humphreys life changeing Battle

**Alpha and omega high school years**

**Chapter 9 Humphrey's life changeing battle**

Winston and two of his soilders had heard what Garth had just said but where at the other end or the school. "Soilders move out" Winston shouted as his soilders ran to Humphreys aid. "Kate please come with me back to my house we can start a new and live togther for the rest of our days with a family" Garth asked Kate holding her hand out "Sis you can get better" Kayley said to her sister thinking she would go with Garth. Humphrey was still in shock after what Garth had done then looked at Kate "Kate ..." Humphrey was about to ask if she was gonner leave until she did something which shocked even Eve.

"Garth you attacked the school with force you hurt my boyfreinds brother and you think im gonner come back to you go fuck yourself" Kate shouted walking off before Garth grabbed her hand and smacked her to the ground "No one tells me to fuck off" Garth shouted kicking her in the stomach just as Winston saw the scene unfold "GARTH!" Winston roared "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAGHTER YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH" Winston said inraged as he started to fight Garth just as he got thrown to the ground. Humphrey saw Kates family try to stop Garth but failing. As this was happening he was getting upset but mad too soon he would turn into a mad wolf with one objective kill Garth.

Eve was the last to go down but made Garth bleed a bit "Is there no one to fight the powerful Garth" Garth said to himself "There is one" Humphrey shouted as he started to fight Garth it was a battle to finsh the assault on Jasper high as the soilders walked up and saw the fight "David of you can get Garth take him" The leader said to a sniper who shot a bullet straight to his leg makeing Garth fall. "It's over Garth" Humphrey said as the soilder put handcuffs on him "Trust me Humphrey this isnt over i will tear your family apart" Garth said being dragged away.

"KATE oh my god Kate my" Humphrey said tearing up before Kate kissed him "I love you Humphrey" Kate said getting up Winston and Eve looked at each other and walked over to Kate and Humphrey "Kate if you want you can move in with Humphrey it's the least we can do since you saved our family and we would like to invite you and Ben over to the USA with us" Eve asked Humphrey who was more then happy to accept the offer


	10. Hospital

**Alpha and omega high school years**

**Chapter 10 Hospital **

Garth had just been taken away by the police and wouldn't be seen for a long time as the other prepared to go to the hospital and check up on Ben. "So Humphrey you think Ben's gonner be okay" Kate asked "I bet he's a strong wolf he can take it" Humphrey said in a confident tone but was still worried about his brother.

Kayley was waiting outside Ben's room as the rest of her freinds and family walked over "Kayley sweetie why you out here" Eve asked hugging her daghter tightly all Kayley could do was be quite and let them hear why as Kate and Humphrey heard what they thought they never would. Ben was in the room crying in pain "What happend Kayley" Lilly questioned "The bullet was to close to his heart he needs surgery" Kayley said walking over to her Farther and Kate held Humphrey "So Ben's dieing" Candu said "NO HE ISNT DIEING NOT TODAY" Humphrey shouted about to run into the room before security tackled him "Sir calm down and wait until the doctors finshed "GET THE HELL OFF THATS MY BROTHER IN THERE" Humphrey shouted upset and breaking down as the rest of the family just watched as Humphrey struggled "Mom Dad how can we go to the US with Ben and Humphrey in this state" Kate said looking at them.

As Humphrey walked sadly and slowly back to Kate the Doctor came out with a bloody lab coat and was sweating seeing about 7 wolves outside "Ah yes how can i help you guys" The doctor said walking over "Where freinds of Ben" Hutch answered "Ah good i need to speak to his parents" The doctor asked "Im sorry Doc they don't have parnets they died when they where pups" Eve answered "But we will sign for him" Winston said walking away with the Doctor as Eve followed close behind them.

Salty,shakey and Mooch went the the canteen since not everyone could go in the room as the other walked in to see Ben in a bed. He looked very pale almost ghostly "Hey babe you feel any better" Kayley asked kissing him lightly "I feel like ive just come back from a war and had a rocket shot through me" Ben joked "Ah that bad eh bud" Hutch said sitting at the side of the bed. "Humphrey how are you and Kate" Ben asked trying to stand up propley "Where fine Ben where just worried about you" Kate said kissing his cheek "Ben Garth's been taken to Jail" Lilly said to Ben trying to make him feel better. "Why is he arrested for" Ben asked now intrested to hear what happend "He was the one who ordered the attack on the school Ben" Humphrey said holding his brothers hand.

"Well i won't miss him for a start" Ben said resting his head again on the soft pillow. "Ben where going to the US and you and Humphrey are comeing" Kate said smileing "Why are we comeing" Ben questioned "Duh sweetie your my boyfreind and saved us" Kayley said giggleing. "So Ben how long you in here for" Candu asked "Ooo about a month" Ben said weakly "You pretty banged up brother need anything from home" Humphrey asked trying to help "Nothing from home just one thing" Ben asked his brother "Anything Ben you name it" Kate replied "You Humphrey and Kayley don't leave me" Ben said looking at them "Always" Kate said "Until the end" Humphrey added.


	11. 1 Month Later

**Alpha and omega High school years**

**Chapter 11 1 Month later**

It had been about 25 days since Ben had gone to the hospital and would be out in a few days. Eve,Winston and Lilly had already traveled to the US and would be back a day before Ben was able to come out of the Hospital and go to the US with the others. It was about 10 Am and Kate and Humphrey where haveing breakfast in the canteen whilst Alue looked after Ben.

**P.S. i changed Kayleys name to Alue sorry**

"Kate i need to apolagize for something" Humphrey said to the beautiful golden tanned wolf as she looked into his blue orbs "Why do you" She questioned her boyfreind "Im sorry we couldn't go to the US with your family" Humphrey replied looking down and sorry for himself as Kate walked over to him and stoked his cheek "Humphrey stop talking shit its not your fault Garth shot your brother now is it" Kate said trying to comfort her loved one. "Yeah your right im sorry Kate should we get back to the others" Humphrey asked "We don't need to Alue can look after Ben" Kate said smirking at Humphrey as they both started to walk away and look around town for a bit. Little did they know someone had been listening in on the converstion.

Ben and Alue where in talking whilst Ben was resting he was able to walk and was getting more energy and strength each day thanks to His brother and Girlfreind. "So hun what we gonner do when we get to the US" Ben asked looking at her. "Anthing you want dear" Alue said licking his cheek as two Soilders walked into the hospital room "Erm can we help you two" Alue asked walking up to them "Sorry to intrude Miss but we got information that Garth has escaped prison and is comeing after your family" One of the soilders informed them. "Fucking shit better call Kate she could be in trouble" Ben said getting his mobile out and calling her cellphone.


	12. The Chase

**Alpha and omega high school years**

**Chapter 12 The chase**

Kate and Humphrey where walking though town talking and enjoying eachother company as they where walking around holding each others paws. "This is the best Humphrey just you and me" Kate said hold Humphreys paw closely then hearing her mobile ring "Who is it Kate" Humphrey questioned stopping so she could answer the call.

When she got her phone she sighed "It's Ben hun better answer" Kate said giggling as she answered the phone "Hello Ben that you" Kate asked. "Hello there Katie" A mysterious voice said at the other end of the phone. "GARTH YOU ASSHOLE WHAT YOU DOING" Kate shouted as Humphrey heard her. "Oh so you rember me yes im out of Jail and at the hospital" Garth said with a evil tone in his voice. "What do you want Garth" Kate asked scared and looking at Humphrey as he held her trying to comfort her. "What i want get Humphrey on the phone as well" Garth asked waiting "Humphrey he wants you to listen to him as well" Kate said looking at him scared as Humphrey put his ear to the phone as well "Now listen closely you two when your dad come's i want 4000 pounds or your presious sister and brother will be killed" Garth said hanging up the phone on the couple.

"Humphrey what we gonner do i don't want them dieing" Kate said crying into his shoulder "Calm down Kate we need to find them and get Garth sorted once and for all" Humphrey said "Your so hot when you get angrey babe" Kate said trying to cheer herself up but knowing his family was now in trouble.


	13. Bad news

**Alpha and omega High school life**

**Chapter 13 Bad News**

Humphrey and Kate had called there dad who had brought 6 soilders and one F35 along with him when he heard what had happend and had just arrived and Humphreys place. "Kate you look horrible" Winston said hugging her daghter "Winston do you have any idea where Garth took them" Humphrey asked "Don't worrie Humphrey we have a UAV in the air searching for any signs of them" One of the soilder informed them.

Meanwhile in a house Garth was downstairs in his liveing room "You monster let us go" Alue cried trying to break this chains she was trapped in. "Oh no my dear Alue your boyfreind needs to be shown who is Alpha" Garth said kissing her which made ben who was tied up on a table go into rage "You basterd Garth let her go" Ben said trying to break free as well. "Oh i don't think so" Garth said walking over to Ben and pressing a putton electrocuting him. All Alue could hear was Ben screaming in pain "Tell me Ben where is your brother" Garth said lifting his head up "I'll never tell that all you got asshole bring it on" Ben said to Garths face not showing weakness "Very well" Garth starts the torchuer again and Ben screams for 2 minutes before falling to the ground nearly dead.

"Sir we found them" A technolgical Soilder said who had hacked into Garths laptop as they saw What Garth was doing to them "Find Alue my freind" Winston ordered as they found her okay "Thanks god" Kate said hugging her dad as the soilder found the other wolf "Sir you better watch this" The soilder asked as Winston watched Ben be torchued "No that's it F38 blow the damn door off that house" Winston ordered as The F38 blew a whole into Garths room and the soilder walked in and held Garth at gunpoint Winston,Kate and Humphrey then walked in behind them.

Humphrey ran over to Alue and untied her"Your okay now Alue your dads here" Humphrey said as Alue ran to her Sister and dad "Shhh its okay where here now dear" Winston said holding her daghter as two medics ran in and went to the body on the ground as the others ran over to Ben "Ben what have they done to you" Kate said checking his body seeing him with scares on his back "Ive killed him ha" Garth said smirking as a soilder wacked him round the head "Humphrey im so sorry about this" Winston said as Humphrey grabbed his gun and aimed it at Garth shakeing "Murder me its what he and your parnets would do" Garth said as Winston ran and tackled Humphrey "What the hell Winston" Humphrey said as Winston grabbed then gun and shot Garth in the head then the chest 5 times "Thats for my whole family you son of a bitch" Winston said as him and the team walked out with Ben still no sign.


End file.
